Using the flash freezing technology, we have collected medium and high resolution data sets for a number of crystalline proteins. These include four cellulases, the flavoenzymes old yellow enzyme, lactate monooxygenase, trypanothione reductase and glutathione reductase and the enzyme urease. In all cases the synchrotron allowed the collection of significantly higher resolution data than could be collected in the laboratory.The refinement of the trypanothione reductase structure against these data sets is completed, but the refinements of the other protein structures against these data sets is still underway.